Entre Flores y Piropos
by Jari Granchester
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando, ves al amor de tu vida pasar frente a ti, y ni siquiera sabe que existes? ¿Hacerse el encontradizo? ¿Presentarte? ¿Y si no sabes ni su nombre? ¿Darle flores? ¿Decirle un piropo? Terrence Grandchester lo hizo, todo. Y cuando nada de eso dio resultado... se quitó la camisa. De algún modo tenía que llamar su atención, ¿ o no?
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!

Antes de que me linchen por traer una nueva historia y no actualizar las otras, les aclaro que este fic lo estoy presentando en la GF 2015.

Únicamente tiene 10 capítulos cortos.

Y sí, tiene final.

Como saben los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Son de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Prólogo

– Pareces queso italiano ¡ricootaaaaaaa¡

– ¡Tú con tantas herramientas y yo trabajando a mano!

Esto pasa cuando el coche se descompone y tienes que caminar al trabajo. Todos los días escucho tal retahíla de "piropos" que si los escribiera podría armar una muy buena antología. Lo peor es que la calle alterna está en obras así que no puedo esquivar la construcción que está una cuadra antes del edificio en que trabajo.

–¡Quien fuese bizco para verte dos veces!

No me molestan pero tampoco los disfruto. Apresuré el paso y bajé de la banqueta para cruzar la calle.

– Perdona, ¿no tendremos algún amigo en común?

Sobresaltada me detuve frente a un hombre con chaleco naranja jódeme la vista. Llevaba casi 2 semanas recibiendo todo tipo de frases gritadas por los obreros y nunca antes se habían atrevido a acercarse y mucho menos a cortarme el paso. Aferré mi paraguas, era mejor tenerlo listo por si acaso.

No respondí, no lo miré. Lo esquivé y crucé la calle a toda prisa. A lo lejos escuché las carcajadas de los demás trabajadores, seguramente estaban burlándose del tipo con chaleco. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba cruzando las puertas del edificio. Saludé a Emmanuel el chico de recepción quien me devolvió el gesto con su usual sonrisa aniñada. Cinco pisos después estaba colocando mi bolsa en el respaldo de mi ergonómica silla giratoria y el paraguas en el bote de basura. Debo estar al pendiente de que la Sra. Mago no lo tire, ya una vez lo rescaté de su carrito de limpieza. Ocupé mi lugar frente al escritorio y me dispuse a iniciar otro día laboral.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo dar un brinco, desde que encendí la computadora al llegar he estado sumergida en mi monitor leyendo contratos. Me enderecé y di permiso para que entraran. En el umbral estaba Oli, la asistente del Director Comercial, es una buena chica pero habla por todos los orificios del cuerpo. Si quiero que se vaya rápido debo atenderla y pretender estar muy pero muy ocupada o la tendré aquí hablando de la última muñeca que su hija quiere, del traje que compró para su gato y que su vecina le robó para su chihuahua y como a su vez ella se lo quitó a medio parque al chihuahua; bien decía mi bisabuela "el que de prestado se viste (en este caso de robado), en la calle lo desvisten".

– Buenos días nena – agitó la mano y dio un brinco, siempre he pensado que erró de profesión y debió trabajar con los teletubbies.

– Hola Oli, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – directa y al grano. Hoy no quiero saber nada de vecinas malandras.

– Acaban de traerte esto – entró y detrás de ella venía el chico de recepción cargando un delicado arreglo floral.

Decir que estaba sorprendida es quedarse corto, nunca en mis 24 años de vida me habían enviado flores al trabajo. Tampoco es que lleve 24 años trabajando. Oli parloteaba sin ton ni son ¿cómo puede hablar tanto sin detenerse a respirar? Llega un momento en que su voz empieza a disminuir hasta un murmullo, como que de tanto que habla llega a un punto en que se le va la voz, pero luego carraspea y regresa con mayor ímpetu.

– ¡Pero nena! – odio que me diga nena, se lo he dicho desde la primera vez que lo hizo pero con el tiempo me di por vencida, para ella todas las mujeres de este edificio somos nenas. – ¿no piensas leer la tarjeta? – preguntó cerrando la puerta una vez que Emmanuel hubo salido.

Todavía sorprendida y - porque no decirlo - confundida enfoqué al arreglo floral que adornaba la esquina derecha de mi escritorio. Cuando iba a hablar me di cuenta que aún tenía la boca abierta. Carraspee un poco y miré a mi compañera.

– Gracias Oli – la despedí con una inclinación de cabeza. Su expresión no cambió y continuó parada delante de mi escritorio. A veces me pregunto si es tan inocente como aparenta. Iba decirle que no iba a mostrarle la tarjeta cuando el grito de ¡Olivia! resonó en el pasillo.

– ¡Ups! Creo que mi jefe me busca – rio tontamente y se dio la vuelta sin despedirse. Su tarareo de libre soy de frozen se perdió cuando cerró la puerta.

Volví la vista a la esquina derecha de mi escritorio. Entre las flores sobresalía la punta crema de una tarjeta. Me quedé observándola sin decidirme a estirar el brazo y tomarla. ¿Qué podría suceder? Probablemente sea de la empresa por mi cumpleaños, es dentro 6 meses pero a lo mejor aquí son precavidos; o tal vez sea un "Bienvenida a la compañía" aunque ya tenga aquí 2 meses. Sabía que estaba pensando burradas incoherentes, lo hago siempre que estoy nerviosa así que casi sin darme cuenta la tomé.

La tarjeta tenía unos trazos curvos en relieve a los que no puse mucha atención. Me temblaba la mano cuando finalmente le di vuelta y leí.

_Perdona,_

_ ¿No tendremos algún amigo en común para que pueda presentarnos?_

No tenía firma.

continuará...


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Llegaba tarde. Malditamente tarde. En cinco minutos iba a pasar frente a la construcción y yo seguía con la misma ropa y si me cambio no alcanzo a verla. Decidí esperarla recostado detrás de uno de los pilares de la planta baja, no es que fuera a verme, ella nunca voltea. Jamás mira hacia acá.

–¡Estás más buena que un pan de pueblo!

Me erguí al escuchar el intento de piropo. Agucé mi mirada y distinguí los pasos enérgicos que se acercaban a la construcción.

–Si Adán se comió la manzana ¡yo por ti me comía la frutería!

Vi como apretaba el paso, otro poco más y estaría corriendo. Estaba por llegar frente al pilar donde me escondía, quiero decir donde me recostaba, que está justo donde cruza la calle. Estoy seguro que si el restaurante de enfrente no invadiera la banqueta con sus mesas pasaría por la otra acera. Afortunadamente para mí no tiene otra opción.

–¡Pantorrillas de marfil! – gritaron a pocos metros de mí. Me giré y le lancé al infractor tal mirada que tomó sus herramientas y se internó en el edificio a medio hacer. Cuando volví a mirar reconocí que tenía razón.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a la columna echó una rápida ojeada al cielo, el sol brillaba fuerte y en la acera de enfrente pegaba con fuerza. Tomó su paraguas y lo abrió. Comenzó a cruzar la calle y fue ahí que le grité.

–¡Señorita, no camine bajo el sol, con este calor los bombones se derriten!

Trastabilló un poco como si quisiera detenerse pero continuó caminando. La seguí con la mirada hasta que su cabeza no fue más que un punto amarillo cruzando las puertas del edificio en que trabaja. Me retiré del pilar y me dirigí al área donde se congregaban todos para desayunar y escuchar los trabajos a realizar durante el día.

A medio día, el bullicio de cortadoras, martillos y taladros era tal que tuve que salirme del edificio para poder realizar la llamada. Al segundo timbrazo respondieron y dejé que dijeran el speech de siempre antes de realizar mi pedido. Quería que fuera hermoso, sencillo, delicado y fuerte. Todo a la vez. Media hr más tarde el repartidor pasó a recoger la tarjeta, pude ver como reviró los ojos cuando leyó la frase de hoy.

Después de eso el día pasó demasiado lento y la construcción era un caos de escombros y herramientas. Estaba ansioso por dar el tercer paso hacia la conquista de mi chica. Obvio que aún no es mi chica pero la confianza es muy importante. Ella es para mí, así de simple. Todavía no lo sabe pero es mía.

El ruido de la obra se apagó y me dirigí hacia mi pilar. Tiene la mejor vista cuando viene de la acera de enfrente. Es la hora, todos están esperando a que llegue y me observan. Miran cada movimiento que hago mientras la veo venir.

Está riendo y yo sonrió. Mueve la cabeza y manotea mientras habla por su móvil. Está a punto de cruzar la calle y mira para ambos lados sin dejar de hablar. Cuando llega frente a mi columna doy un paso adelante. Siento las miradas de todos los trabajadores pero continúo. Si fallo seré causa de burla de por vida pero no me importa. Nunca me ha importado lo que digan los demás.

–¿Me permites utilizar tu teléfono? – la vi sobresaltarse, ¡Mierda! ¡La asusté! ¡Soy un idiota! Se supone que iba a presentarme. Agarró con fuerza su paraguas y por un momento pensé que era la katana de un samurái.

No respondió, igual que la semana pasada cuando intenté hablar con Ella. Pero esta vez no pensaba darme por vencido tan fácil. Antes de que intentara esquivarme repetí la pregunta.

–¿Disculpa? – ¡su voz! ¡dios, su voz! Suave y dulce con un ligero vibrato, aunque éste último posiblemente sea causa de los nervios.

–Quiero llamar a mi madre para decirle que he conocido a la chica de mis sueños – respondí sonriendo. ¡Era el rey de los idiotas!

Me miró. Y en ese momento supe dos cosas.

Sus ojos son verdes.

Estoy innegablemente enamorado.

continuará...

¡Hola!

Háganme saber su opinión con un comentario. Si me quieren regañar pues también. Ya sé que lo merezco.

**Dalia:** Gracias por tu comentario. ojalá te guste este pequeño fic inspirado en Terry.

**Soadora:** Gracias por leer. aquí está otro capítulo. Espero saber si también te gustó.

**Astrid Lee:** Me alegra saber que lo está siguiendo en el foro. Gracias por dejar tu comentario aquí. Ojalá te animes a seguir haciéndolo.

**LizCarter:** Agradezco tu comentario y la jalada de orejas que vino con el. Como lectora te entiendo, hay muchos fics que de los que llevo esperando continuación desde hace años, otros incluso los han bajado de la red. No fue mi intención faltarles al respeto como lectoras al publicar otro fic antes de terminar los demás. El hecho es que en el ambiente de la GF y los aportes me surgió esta idea que no me dejaba dormir. Soñaba con las escenas. No pude hacer otra cosa que sentarme a escribirla. Ojalá le des una oportunidad.

**Candice:** Gracias. me alegra saber que te gusta mi otro fic. Deseo que éste también te guste y si no igual me lo haces saber.

**Arely Andley:** Gracias por el apoyo y también por la paciencia con mi otro fic.

**Dayanna:** ¡Dianis! gracias por seguirme por acá también y por tus buenos deseos.

**Dulce Lu:** Gracias por apoyarme también aquí.

Y a todas las que no comentaron:

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola!

Gracias a un comentario me di cuenta que aquí no había aclarado que la idea de éste fic surgió de la canción "Te Guste o No" de Ricardo Arjona. Les cuento que esa canción hace años que la conozco pero hace poco menos de un mes la traía todo el tiempo en la mente. Y comencé a imaginarme a Terry y Candy. A ver escenas con ellos. A soñarlas.

Es así como estando en la GF 2015 comencé a escribir éste Fanfic.

También les cuento que los piropos aquí leídos, alguno los he escuchado, otros los he visto en internet y otros me los he inventado.

Capítulo 2

Estoy segura que mi tórax no va a soportar un golpe más de mi corazón. Otro golpe igual de fuerte y voy al hospital por fractura de tórax. Creo que estoy en shock, nunca he estado en shock pero si alguna vez lo hubiera estado, estoy segura que me habría sentido igual que ahora. Quiero decirle a mi cerebro que cierre la boca, sé que la tengo abierta porque me duele la mandíbula, pero mi cerebro ni siquiera es capaz de dar una orden tan nimia en este momento.

El hombre del chaleco naranja jódeme la vista está frente a mí pero sin chaleco. Siento que un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo porque ¡ni siquiera trae camisa! Únicamente unos tirantes se enganchan en sus hombros ¡y que hombros! ¡Santo cielo! Nunca había visto un six pack tan de cerca (Los six pack de cerveza no cuentan). ¿Un six pack como éste? ¡Nunca! ¡Y además habla! ¡Su voz! Es tan grave y profunda.

¡Ay dios! ¡Ay dios! Estoy haciendo el ridículo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo de mi teléfono?

Parece que me hubiera leído el pensamiento porque repitió la pregunta. Será mejor que diga algo, lo que sea.

–¿Disculpa? – ¡bellísimo! Miles de palabras para escoger y salgo con esa y de pilón sonó como si me hubiera comido a barney. ¡Maravilloso!.

–Quiero llamar a mi madre para decirle que he conocido a la chica de mis sueños.

¿Qué? Necesito lavarme bien los oídos, últimamente no oigo muy bien. Hoy apenas llegue, voy a buscar el bote de cotonetes, estoy segura que debe estar en algún lugar entre las toallas sanitarias y mi crema de noche. Creo que están junto a la seda para… Todo pensamiento se fue de mi mente en cuanto despegué la mirada del apetecible six pack.

¡Madre de mi vida! ¡Qué hombre tan más hermoso! ¡Si hasta parece actor! Con esa mandíbula y esos ojos penetrantes tiene una larga carrera como galán de cine. ¡Ay dios! empieza a dolerme el pecho creo que no me di cuenta que había dejado respirar. Inhalo lentamente y quiero frotarme los ojos, quizá tengo legañas que no me dejan ver bien. O a lo mejor es el sol que se está ocultando a mi espalda aunque si se está ocultando a mi espalda no puede ser el sol. Eso solo me deja como opción las legañas. Estoy a punto de levantar la mano cuando el hombre del chaleco naranja que hoy no trae chaleco vuelve a hablar.

–Son los ojos más verdes que he visto nunca – el movimiento de su boca me volvió a hipnotizar. Me sentía igual que Mowgli cuando Kaa le susurraba "confía en mí, confía en mí".

Como pude logre decir gracias. Mi ardilla pedaleaba frenéticamente en mi cabeza pero ni así fui capaz de decir otra cosa.

–Son preciosos – murmuró viendo fijamente mis ojos.

Iba a decir gracias otra vez cuando una voz gritó desde dentro de la construcción.

–¡Consigue su número chico!

–¡No la dejes ir hasta que lo tengas! – gritó alguien más.

Agité la cabeza y volví en mí. Incliné la cabeza a modo de despedida y me di la vuelta. No es posible que me haya quedado hablando con un desconocido sin camisa. Aunque la objeción no es por la camisa, más bien la falta de ella, si no porque nunca jamás había hecho algo como eso. Y menos quedarme como idiota viendo un torso, un magnífico torso debo agregar. Pero el punto es que no debí detenerme a hablar con él. Si mi suposición es correcta fue el quien ha estado enviando los arreglos florales con piropos a la oficina, puede ser un acosador.

–Mi nombre es Terrence – dijo detrás de mí. No me había dado cuenta que no había dado un paso desde, ve tú a saber cuánto tiempo, que me había girado.

Sin volverme le dije mi nombre y obligué a mis piernas a caminar. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar en la esquina miré hacia la construcción, estaba levantando un tanque pero seguía mirándome y al notar que había volteado se quedó estático con el tanque en brazos.

¿Cómo será tocar esos bíceps? Agité la cabeza y finalmente doblé en la esquina.

Para cuando llegué a mi casa el corazón me latía tan fuerte que pensé hacer una cita con un cardiólogo. Si sigo así voy a necesitar un marcapasos.

–Terrence – paladee cada sílaba de su nombre.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa sólo podía pensar en Terrence, sin camisa, mirándome con el tanque en brazos.

continuará...

Disculpen si no respondo individualmente a sus comentarios pero ando corta de tiempo. Les agradezco que le estén dando una oportunidad a Entre Flores y Piropos.

Por favor déjenme saber con un review que les va pareciendo.

Gracias por leer.

Jari.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

_¡Se está yendo idiota! ¡Di algo que se va!_

– Mi nombre es Terrence – ¡magnífico! Resoplé en mi interior. Por lo menos ahora tendrá un nombre que dar a la policía cuando haga mi identikit de acosador.

Iba a preguntarle el suyo cuando con un suave murmullo la escuché decirlo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja como un imbécil enamorado hasta que Ronald llegó y me dio una palmada en la espalda que por poco me hace escupir los pulmones. Puse en el suelo un tanque que ni recuerdo haber levantado.

– ¿Tienes su número? – preguntó burlón.

– No – contesté secamente, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas – pero me dijo su nombre – mi sonrisa se hizo tan grande que no me cabía en el rostro.

Una semana ha pasado desde ese día en que le dije quién era. No en todo el sentido de la palabra pero ya tenía un nombre para cuando pensara en mí. Todos estos días he salido a su encuentro y esos escasos minutos son los más importantes de mi día.

El día siguiente al que hablamos le dije que tenía 28 años y a su vez respondió que tenía 24. Por la tarde le dije que era Arquitecto y cuando contestó que era meeting planner, supe que ese era el camino para conocerla.

El tercer día le dije que era inglés y ella solo dijo "Chicago". En la tarde le dije que me gusta el rock, quise decirle que también me gustaba ella pero entonces sonrió dijo Rammstein y yo me olvidé.

El cuarto día le conté que era el responsable de la obra pero no le dije por qué. Se encogió de hombros y no respondió. Cuando regresaba del trabajo le pregunté qué hacía un meeting planner a lo que contestó con un simple "organiza eventos, congresos, ese tipo de cosas". Era la frase más larga que le había sacado y estaba feliz.

El quinto día averigüé lo que quise saber desde que la vi caminar frente a la construcción hace un mes.

– Si Colón te viera diría: ¡Santa María que preciosa pinta tiene esa niña! – gritó uno de los obreros.

En ese momento salí de mi lugar y me lancé.

– Hola otra vez – la saludé con mi mejor sonrisa. Hoy no me había cambiado.

– Hola – me miró al responder. Vi su mirada sorprendida al verme en mi traje azul marino, sin corbata.

– ¿Hoy si parezco el arquitecto responsable de la obra? – le guiñé el ojo izquierdo y un hermoso rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

– Te ves diferente – contestó apenada.

– ¿Diferente mejor o diferente mal? – ladee la cabeza para observarla mejor. El rubor se extendió por toda su cara.

Seguí su mirada a sus manos, vi que las tenía empuñadas en el paraguas y me patee mentalmente el trasero por avergonzarla. Carraspee un poco e hice la pregunta antes de perder el valor.

– Soltero ¿y tú?

El corazón latía desaforado en mis oídos, por un momento pensé que se había mudado de mi pecho. La miré fijamente, esperando, deseando una respuesta positiva.

– Sí – tuve inclinarme hacia ella para captar la apenas audible respuesta – soltera – dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte.

– Si yo fuera tu novio, me volvería ateo, porque ya no tendría nada más que pedirle a Dios –había pensado en voz alta, por un momento entré en pánico y me preparé para recibir el mortal paraguazo pero una risa limpia y hermosa calmó mi nerviosismo e hizo renacer mi esperanza.

– Hasta mañana – y fueron estas palabras las que la hicieron enraizar porque ella esperaba nuestros encuentros tanto como yo.

– Hasta mañana – _amor mío_. Suspiré viéndola partir. Pronto tendré más que estos breves encuentros. Pronto estaré recogiéndola en su trabajo para llevarla a casa. Cuando dobló en la esquina volví a la guarida donde me esperaban mil consejos llenos de piropos para enamorar a mi dama.

Y hoy, hoy termina otra semana. En estos días seguimos conociéndonos. Hasta ahora sé que tiene 24 años, es meeting planner, viene de Chicago y le gusta Rammstein. Tiene dos hermanos, uno mayor y uno menor. Ella es la de en medio. Sus padres siguen viviendo en Chicago.

Lo más importante es que se llama Candice White y está libre.

Libre para mí.

Libre para amarme.

continuará...

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Estoy feliz que les esté gustando. E cuanto a hacer los capítulos más largos no podré complacerlas, los capítulos ya están hechos. Hay algunos más largos que otros pero en general son cortos.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Skarllet northman, Lucre Lpez, Iris adriana, mixie07, yaya, Soadora, Alesita77, Dalia, LizCarter, Kira anima, Dulce Lu y Conny de G.

Espero me sigan acompañando con su lectura y comentarios.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

¡Voy tarde! Por primera vez voy tarde al trabajo. Camino más a prisa que otras veces. No debí entretenerme tanto buscando que ponerme. Después de todo hoy es un día normal, no hay ninguna visita de inspección con clientes ni nada. Me esfuerzo por no dejar que mi mente se desplace al edificio en construcción, concretamente, al responsable del edificio en construcción.

– Terrence – me gusta decir su nombre en voz alta.

Dice que es inglés pero el nombre me suena tan francés y romántico que tengo que recordarme no suspirar.

La semana anterior pasó como en medio de una neblina, bueno sí hubo neblina dos o tres días, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Todo empezó tan raro que aún no sé si no estoy en uno de esos sueños locos que tengo a veces.

– ¡Quién fuese príncipe para hacerte mi princesa!

– ¡y si yo fuese rey tú serías mi reina!

Me carcajee interiormente. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que disfrutaría escuchándolos. Quizá tiene que ver con que el oírlos significa que estoy a punto de ver a Terrence.

Terrence Granchester, soltero, 28 años, arquitecto responsable de la construcción de un enorme edificio. Su padre vive en Londres y su madre aquí en Nueva York. Tiene 3 hermanos menores y le gusta el rock. Con traje no tiene pinta de rockero aunque no tengo objeción al traje azul marino sin corbata y con la camisa desabotonada en el cuello. Por un momento creí que iba a desmayarme. Lo había visto desnudo del torso pero en traje y casco ¡ay dios! Vestido así sentí que se me iba el santo al cielo.

Todavía me cuesta creer que he estado hablando con él todos los días. Cuando me dijo eso de volverse ateo ¡santo cielo! Poco faltó para que me le tirara encima riendo de gusto. Afortunadamente me reí pero sin echármele encima. Agité la cabeza y sonreí.

– ¿Acaba de salir el sol? o ¿me has sonreído?

Tropecé y de inmediato sentí que un millar de hormigas correteaban por todo el cuerpo. Dirigí la mirada a mi brazo que es donde debía estar el nido porque ahí empezaba la corredera; solo que al parecer la mano de Terrence estaba intentando taparlo porque me tenía rodeado el brazo con ella.

– ¿Estás bien? – su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal. Quizá está pescando un resfriado.

Logré darle un penoso sí. Carraspee y le dediqué una tímida mirada.

– Creí que hoy no trabajabas – comentó sonriendo.

¡Rayos! Olvidé que llego tarde a la oficina.

– De hecho se me hizo tarde – intenté caminar pero en ese momento me di cuenta que su mano seguía en mi brazo. Con razón la hormiga atómica había hecho base en mi estómago.

– Perdona – murmuró mientras me soltaba. Podría jurar que se sonrojó pero no estoy segura. En lo que respecta a Terrence no estoy segura de nada.

– No hay problema – volví a sentir el hormigueo y horrorizada vi que ¡Yo! ¡Yo le había puesto la mano en los bíceps! mmm Es fuerte. Y duro.

– Puedes tocar cuanto quieras – sentí su aliento en mi oreja.

De un salto me aparté. ¡Había apretado descaradamente su brazo! Me ardía la cara de vergüenza. Murmuré un hasta luego y huí hacia la otra acera, hacia la seguridad de mi oficina.

A mediodía, como viene ocurriendo desde hace dos semanas, recibí un arreglo floral.

Luego del primer arreglo le pregunté a Emmanuel como supo que era para mí si la tarjeta no decía mi nombre. Según él, el chico de la florería le dijo que había olvidado el nombre de la persona a quien debía entregarlo y cuando él le sugirió que llamara a la florería para preguntar, éste le dijo que no podía hacerlo. Era su primer día y estaba a prueba. ¡Patrañas! No tenía mi nombre porque en ese entonces Terrence no lo sabía. Claro que eso no se lo dije a Emmanuel, yo aún no estaba segura quien me las enviaba y tampoco sabía su nombre.

Finalmente al repartidor "se le ocurrió" describirme y como hasta le dijo que ropa traía puesta, el zorimbo de Emmanuel las recibió y me las entregó. No sé cómo no se le ocurrió pensar que era sospechoso que no recordara el nombre y en cambio supiera como iba vestida.

Tomé la tarjeta de entre las flores y sentí el familiar grabado. Me preparé para leer algún atrevido piropo. Ya tenía una colección de piropos en mi tarjetero. Le eché una mirada y dejé de lado la tarjeta de hoy para tomar las de los días anteriores.

La primera que agarré me la envió el día después de que me preguntó si teníamos algún amigo en común.

_¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o vuelvo a pasar?_

¡Y vaya si volvió a pasar! Me sonrojé al recordarlo sin camisa.

Agarré otra. Esta me la envió el día siguiente al que hablamos por primera vez. Estuve sonriendo como tonta toda la tarde. Le gustaban mis ojos. Preciosos había dicho. Con esta frase casi estuve segura de su identidad.

_Tus ojos son mi mañana_

Tomé otra tarjeta. Esta la envió el día que me llamó bombón. Ese día estuve a punto de regresarme y cachetearlo por majadero. Hoy lo recuerdo y no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír bobamente.

_Envidio al sol porque te acompaña cada día._

La dejé a un lado y agarré otra. Cuando me dijo que se volvería ateo reí como idiota porque recordé esta tarjeta.

_No sé si tienes novio. No sé si tienes esposo. Sólo quiero que sepas que, para mí, Dios hizo en ti lo más hermoso._

En ese momento ya no tuve dudas que él era quien me enviaba flores todos los días. Ese día supe también que algo estaba naciendo en mí. Me retorcí en la silla al notar por donde iban mis pensamientos.

Dejé las tarjetas en su lugar con las demás y agarré la que todavía tenía sin leer en el escritorio y le di vuelta. Aspiré ruidosamente al leer. Puse la mano libre en mi boca, no sé si para acallar mi jadeo o para tener algo que hacer con ella.

En este momento mi cerebro solo puede repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Mi mente parecía el protector de pantalla de Oli pasando la misma frase vez tras vez.

_Cena conmigo_  
_Terrence G._

continuará...

¿y bien? ¿qué les parece este capítulo? ¿creen que aceptará?

Estoy considerando su sugerencia de publicarles dos capítulos por día. Por lo pronto les dejo este.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Conny de G:** Yo soy un poco cómica, no se me da escribir fics serios jeje me alegra que te guste

**LizCarter:** que bueno que te gusta. gracias por darle una oportunidad :)

**Iris Adriana:** gracias, ojalá éste también te haya gustado.

**Soadora:** gracias

**Skarllet Northman:** verdad que sí! amo a Terry.

**Dalia:** me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer y comentar. Veré lo de los dos capítulos jeje

**Maripili:** ¡Hola! bienvenida, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.

**Dulce Lu:** gracias pro estar aquí y más que estás releyendo significa mucho para mí :)

**Rubi:** gracias! ojalá te siga gustando.

**Candice:** Gracias por comentar. son 10 capítulos y Terry narra varios de ellos.

A todos los que no comentan Gracias por leer.

Jari


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Voy a llamarla, me dije, decidido saqué mi teléfono. Mejor no, metí nuevamente el móvil a la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Debo llamarla, necesito llamarla.

Vuelvo a sacar el teléfono, lo desbloqueo y lo contemplo fijamente mientras siento como se humedece la mano con que lo sostengo. Teclee el número que conseguí desde el primer día pero no toco el teléfono verde de llamar.

– ¡Dame eso chico! – una manaza me arrebata el celular. Veo como Robert pincha el icono verde en forma de auricular. – Con la señorita Candice por favor, gracias. – supongo que habla con la recepción. Me lo pega rudamente a la oreja y dice – suerte que sólo hay una Candice en ese edificio – se carcajeó a mí costa y se alejó, dándome apenas tiempo de agarrar el móvil.

Escuché una voz femenina pero no es la de ella. Está diciendo el speech del departamento. Coordinación y Logística de Hospedaje ha dicho. Así que esa es el área en que trabaja. Pido hablar con Candice y contengo el aliento mientras escucho un spot con los servicios que brinda la empresa.

– Perdón, ¿quién le llama? – preguntó la misma mujer.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué digo? ¿Si digo quien soy y no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Y si digo que un amigo y no me la pasan? No sé si tengan alguna política referente a las llamadas personales en horas de trabajo. ¡Maldita manía de las empresas de tener un entrometido filtra llamadas!

– Terrence Ganchester – soné lo más profesional que pude. lo que sea que truene de una vez, pensé mientras volvía a escuchar el mismo spot.

– ¿Hola? – tragué con fuerza al escuchar el timbre suave y nervioso de Candice.

– Hola – tapé la bocina y carraspee un poco. Había sonado como el gallo claudio. – ¿qué tal tú día? – en realidad quería preguntar si había recibido el arreglo de hoy pero no quería que supiera lo desesperado que estaba.

– Aburrido – percibí la sonrisa en su tono – ¿y el tuyo? – preguntó de vuelta.

– ¡Espantoso! – no pretendía ser tan sincero pero me salió del alma.

– ¿por qué? ¿hay algún problema en la construcción? – su preocupación sincera me hizo sonreír.

– No, nada de eso – le aseguré sin dejar de sonreír.

– Disculpa no quería ser entrometida. – por mi escueta y evasiva respuesta debió pensar que no quería contarle. ¡ay si supiera!

– Y no lo eres – le aseguré con mi voz un poco más baja de lo normal. – ha sido un día horrible porque estoy nervioso – histérico se acerca más.

– ¿nervioso? – su timbre sonó más agudo y supe que también se había puesto nerviosa. – por ¿por qué? – tartamudeó un poco.

– Porque ansío escuchar que aceptas cenar conmigo – no fui mi intención pero estoy seguro que se me enronqueció la voz. Escuché su jadeo entrecortado y esperé con el corazón en los oídos a que respondiera.

– Sí – la sencilla sílaba se deslizó por mi oído directo a mi corazón. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y carraspee sin poder mover la mano para tapar la bocina.

– Te recojo a las 8 – dije cuando finalmente pude hablar.

– De acuerdo – estaba igual o más nerviosa que yo, me escuchó agradecerle y colgó.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Golpee mi cabeza tres veces contra el muro más cercano.

– ¿qué pasa muchacho? – se acercó riendo uno de los obreros.

– No tengo su dirección – gemí dándome otro golpe en la pared. La carcajada resonó en toda el área haciendo que los demás se unieran a él sin saber porque se reían. No les hacía falta saberlo, yo siempre era su blanco.

– No te preocupes – palmeó "suavemente" mi paleta izquierda. – todavía tiene que pasar por aquí a las 5 – me recordó mientras se iba por donde llegó.

Inevitablemente mi ánimo se levantó. Me retiré del muro y desbloquee el teléfono. Hice una llamada y confirmé el restaurante. Todo estaba listo. Un buen restaurante y no demasiado ostentoso. No quería asustarla en la primera cita. Iríamos a esos, después, en las demás citas.

Marqué otro número y llamé a la florería pero colgué antes de que respondieran. No iba a regalarle flores esta noche. Chocolates, tiene cara de que le gustan los chocolates. Guardé el teléfono y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

– ¿A dónde vas muchacho? – gritó alguien, creo que era Ronald.

– Por chocolates – respondí con un movimiento de la mano.

El coro de risas me siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

continuará...

¡Buenas noches! Por aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy. Perdon que no agradezco individualmente pero estoy desde el celular y es un suplicio jejeje.

Gracias por leer y por comentar.

Nos leemos mañana.

Jari


	7. Capítulo 6

Buenas tardes,

¿Que tal el día?

Por acá les dejo el capítulo 6 de Entre Flores y Piropos. En éste capítulo tendremos la perspectiva de los dos. A ver que tal.

**Capítulo 6**

¡El tic tac del reloj me tiene al borde de la histeria!

No es posible que haga tanto ruido y que encima ¡vaya tan rápido! Si no me apuro, cuando Terrence llegue voy a seguir en toalla. _Que no creo que le disguste._ Reviré los ojos y me di una pequeña palmada en la mejilla, concéntrate Candice.

Miré la cama y contemplé el montículo de vestidos que ocupaba casi todo el colchón. No sabía a dónde íbamos y no quería parecer muy arreglada pero tampoco quería verme desaliñada.

– Debí preguntar a dónde iríamos – refunfuño mientras escojo un vestido negro, dicen que el negro es un básico con el que nunca quedas mal. – Espero que sea cierto – volví a refunfuñar.

Puse toda mi atención en arreglarme. Nada más me quedaba una hora y quería verme perfecta. Cuando decidí aceptar la invitación lo hice con la determinación de poner de mi parte. Al principio tenía miedo, no lo conocía y aún ahora no lo conozco realmente, pero mi corazón lo sabe. Mi corazón sabe que es sincero y que es momento que yo dé el siguiente paso.

Rato después sonó el intercomunicador. Corrí a contestar pero cuando estoy frente al aparato me detengo.

– Esperaré un minuto antes de responder, no quiero que note lo ansiosa que estoy. – di un grito ahogado al darme cuenta que tengo presionado el botón de hablar. _¡por favor dios! ¡que no me haya escuchado!_ supliqué fervientemente antes de aclararme la voz – en un minuto bajo – escuché su "de acuerdo" y volví al cuarto por mi bolsa.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba retorciendo mis manos en el elevador, escuché el ruido que hace al detenerse así que respiré profundo y erguí la espalda. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ahí estaba él. De traje. No llevaba corbata y traía la camisa abierta de arriba. Me quedé viendo fijamente como subía y bajaba el hueso de su garganta. El elevador volvió a sonar y me di cuenta que no me había movido. Su mano izquierda impidió que las puertas se cerraran. Extendió la otra mano hacia mí y la tomé. De algún modo sentí que en ese momento estaba aceptando más que su ayuda para salir.

– Estás preciosa – murmuró viéndome a los ojos y sentí sus labios en el dorso de mi mano.

– Tú también – me cachetee mentalmente e intenté que mi cerebro trabajara.

– Vamos – su pícara sonrisa aceleró mis latidos. Debo reconsiderar la visita al cardiólogo.

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos hacia la izquierda. A unos metros de la entrada estaba aparcado su auto.

– ¿Bumblebee? – incrédula levanté una ceja. Frente a mi tenía una réplica exacta del camaro de Transformers. Por un momento pensé que iba a saludarme a través de la radio.

– Es mi película favorita – se sonrojó.

Me llené de ternura al ver su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado.

– Al menos no es un tráiler – bromee pensando en el personaje de Optimus Prime, el líder de los autobots.

El sonido ronco de su risa me provocó un cosquilleo en el pecho. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me invitó a entrar. Cerró la puerta, rodeó el caro por enfrente y en ese momento vi que tenía una caja, no muy grande, en la mano. Se subió, la colocó en medio de nosotros y arrancó.

Arranqué y sentí mis manos temblar cuando tomé el volante. Estaba más nervioso que Witwicky cuando la matrix se hace polvo. ¡Mierda! ¡No es una buena comparación! ¡No debo pensar negativo!

Candice está al lado mío. Hermosa. Tan Bella que si me dijera que es Cleopatra, la creería, aunque ella sea rubia y no morena como la reina egipcia. Casi me abalanzo sobre ella en cuanto la vi aparecer tras las puertas del ascensor. Ese vestido negro me hizo sudar. Sudé más que un esquimal en el sahara.

_No es momento de pensar tonterías_, me regañé en silencio. Debo aprovechar la intimidad del auto para conocerla un poco más antes de llegar al restaurante.

Escuché que habló y giré la cabeza para prestarle atención. Seguramente tengo cara de "¿qué dijiste?" porque vuelve a preguntar.

– ¿a dónde vamos? – Su voz tiembla.

– Es una sorpresa – típico. Así o más trillada mi respuesta. No sé porque dije que era sorpresa si en realidad no hay nada de sorprendente en el restaurante. Espero que le guste o quedaré como un idiota. – te gustará – fue más para darme ánimos a mí que a Ella.

Sonreí un poco forzado y volví la vista a la calle, no se iba a ver bien que chocara en nuestra primera cita.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que hablara y volví un momento la cabeza para verla. Estaba viendo por la ventana. ¡Rayos! Esto no estaba bien. Se veía tensa. incómoda. Como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado.

_¡Qué digo! ¡Qué digo! ¡Los chocolates! ¡No se los di! Estaba tan idiotizado que no se los di._

Una cuadra más adelante me orillé, coloqué las intermitentes y giré mi cuerpo para verla. Seguía mirando por la ventana.

– Candice – quise carraspear al sentir que algo me estorbaba en la garganta pero cuando iba a hacerlo me miró con sus ojos verdes y enormes. Me perdí.

Perdí el habla y mi respiración dolía, dolía cada molécula de aire que pasaba por mi nariz a mis pulmones. Alargué el brazo y con un dedo acaricié su mejilla. Durazno. Era como acariciar un durazno. Suave, frágil y fuerte a la vez.

No sé en qué estaba pensando. Seguramente no pensaba nada o de lo contrario no lo habría hecho. Pero lo hice. La besé. Y mientras continuo besándola en lo único que puedo pensar es que no me apartó.

Debo apartarlo. Debo apartarlo. Me repetí desde que su boca tocó la mía. Pero instantes después lo estaba besando con todas mis ganas. Sabía a miel. Miel mentolada. Fresca y dulce. Su cabello es suave, suave y ondulado. Con el casco que siempre trae no había notado que lo tiene un poco largo en la nuca. Sus labios son tersos y sus dientes, sus dientes acaban de arañar mi labio inferior. Ya me están ardiendo los pulmones, debo respirar. Sólo unos segundos más, pienso distraídamente, antes de besarlo con más ahínco.

Emití un quedo gemido cuando sentí los labios de Terrence desplazarse de mi boca a la mandíbula y de ahí a mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos. Veía un poco borroso y me costó enfocar su rostro. Estaba sonriendo. Tomó mi mano izquierda, que no se en que momento fue a parar detrás de su nuca, y la besó sin dejar de mirarme. Con su mano libre agarró la caja que seguía en medio de nosotros y la tendió hacia mí.

– Chocolates – se aclaró la garganta y continuó – son para ti – murmuró sonriendo. Y caí en cuenta que no había aceptado la caja y ¡Cielo santo! Mi mano derecha sigue pegada a su nuca. La quité con torpeza, no me sentía yo misma aún después de ese beso. Tomé la caja y la llevé a mi regazo.

– Gracias – de pronto me sentí tímida y su sonrisa se borró. Me cachetee mentalmente y sonreí – me encantan los chocolates – se acercó y me volvió a besar. Me felicité mentalmente por la respuesta.

Fue un beso corto y me dejó deseando más. Regresó a su posición frente al volante y se internó en la avenida. Giré el rostro hacia la ventanilla y vi su reflejo. Estaba escribiendo un mensaje. Cerré los ojos e inevitablemente recordé nuestro primer beso en nuestra primera cita y… me apaniqué.

¡Que se abra la tierra y me hunda en ella!

¡Que caiga un rayo y me parta!

¡Me acabo de besar con Terry en nuestra primera cita!

¿Y desde cuándo es Terry y no Terrence?

¡Santo cielo! ¡Santo cielo!

_Esto no puede ser bueno_, gemí para mis adentros.

¿Qué dicen las revistas sobre besarse en la primera cita?

Intento recordar los artículos de 15 a 20 y Veintitantos que leí en mi adolescencia y después en mí no tan adolescencia. ¡Pero no recuerdo nada! ¡Nada! ¡Ni una mísera frase! Casi puedo ver la portada de la revista y el espacio justo donde está la respuesta que necesito y después nada. Lo peor es que estoy casi segura que la respuesta es ¡no besarse al final de la primera cita!

_¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!_

¡Que un extraterrestre aparezca y me abduzca!

¡Que un tornado me lleve!

¡Ni siquiera llegué al final de la cita! Nos besamos incluso antes de cenar.

_¡Que alguien me cachetee y me meta un poco de cordura!_ Supliqué con fervor a mis adentros.

Me mordí la mejilla derecha e intenté serenarme.

Ahora pensé un poco más calmada, ¿qué dicen los test cuando el chico te besa en la primera cita? Entrecerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme en recordarlo.

– Llegamos – el anuncio de Terry me sacó de cuajo de mi cacofonía mental. Voltee a mirarlo y vi que me observaba. Le dediqué una sonrisa e hice intento de bajarme. – permíteme – se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad a toda prisa y bajó del camaro.

Me obligué a calmarme. Hice dos inspiraciones profundas y repetí ¡usah! tres veces como el jefe de Will Smith en Bad Boys.

– Gracias – dije en cuanto abrió la puerta y me dio la mano para bajar. Con cuidado afiancé mis pies en la banqueta y moví la cabeza para ver detrás de él. – ¿un crucero? – mi sorprendida pregunta se amortiguo con el golpe seco de la puerta del carro al cerrar.

_¡Mierda! No debí cambiar de restaurante en el camino_, empujé la puerta tan fuerte que por poco y la sello.

– Podemos ir a otro lugar – ofrecí intentando salvar la noche.

– No – negó enérgicamente. – es perfecto – murmuró viendo hacia la embarcación con paredes de cristal.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y nos dirigimos al embarcadero. Mientras caminábamos no perdí detalle de ella. La sonrisa en sus labios se hacía más grande conforme nos acercábamos al barco con paredes de cristal. Si todo sale bien le daré a mi asistente una excelente compensación por esto.

– Cuando llegué a Nueva York – comentó sin mirarme – hice un tour que incluía una cena en barco - maldición! Ya había venido antes, gruñí en mi interior. – no era éste – agregó rápidamente y me dedicó una mirada de aliento como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Me alegra saberlo – contesté sincero. Lo último que necesitaba es que, después de cambiar abruptamente de  
planes, vaya y escoja un lugar en el que ya había estado.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. De repente no tenía ganas de hablar. Supongo que tengo miedo de meter la pata. No es que sea muy hablador tampoco, de hecho no soy nada sociable. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que me dejé llevar por Ronald y los demás trabajadores para iniciar esa campaña de conquista con piropos. Miré de reojo a mi acompañante y reconocí que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver. Todo lo hizo ella.

Llegamos al punto para abordar y un hombre extendió la mano para ayudarle a subir. _¡De ninguna manera!_ Gritó mi neandertal interior. _Ésta noche es mía. Ésta noche y todas las que siguen._Me adelanté y subí primero para esperarla y ayudarla yo. Sus bellas esmeraldas me miraron en cuanto estuvo conmigo arriba del crucero. El mismo hombre que, ahora que lo veo bien, deduzco es el hostess nos indica el camino y nos pide seguirlo.

Minutos después estamos en el comedor. Hay 3 grupos de mesas, montadas en fila, separadas por pasillos.

Al observar mejor me doy cuenta que ¡Cada mesa es para 8! ¡Todas las mesas son compartidas!

El pánico se apoderó de mí. Quería darme te topetazos en los ventanales, mejor aún, debería lanzarme por la borda.

_¿Cómo fui tan imbécil y no pregunté si había reservados?_

_¡Oh Jari! ¡Estás en problemas! Si arruinas mi oportunidad con Candice…_

– ¿qué mesa prefieren? – la pregunta del hostess me sacó de mis vengativos pensamientos. Miré a Candice y le di oportunidad de escoger aunque lo que en realidad quería era tomarla de la mano y llevármela al otro restaurante.

– Junto a la ventana por favor. – lógico que escogiera esa ubicación. El hostess asintió y, bendito sea su sentido común, nos asignó la más íntima de las 20 mesas en las dos orillas del barco.

– Aunque no sé si aquí se pueda tener intimidad – refunfuñé entre dientes.

Nos acomodamos, uno frente al otro. Candice miró hacia fuera y vi resplandecer su mirada cuando observó el skyline nocturno de Nueva York.

– La vista es hermosa – susurró en un suspiro.

– Bellísima – confirmé viéndola a ella. Me miró y al notar sus pómulos sonrojados sé que captó mi insinuación. Vuelve a mirar por el ventanal y aprovecho para enviar un mensaje.

_Te pido, no, ¡te exijo! que nadie se siente en nuestra mesa de 8 personas. No me importa que tengas que hacer ni cuanto haya que pagar. No quiero a nadie en mi mesa._

Le dí enviar y al instante recibí un _"Estoy ocupada"_.

¿Pero qué se creía? ¿por algo le pago no?

Le respondí:

_¡No estoy jugando Jari! _

Al ver que no contestaba cambié de táctica y escribí:

_¡Por favor!_ junto con una carita llorosa al lado.

Y con eso conseguí lo que quería. Lo sabía, esa carita siempre funciona. A veces creo que está un poco enamorada de mí. Pero como no si, modestia aparte, estoy muy bien hecho. Algún día le agradeceré a mi padre el empeño que puso al engendrarme.

Agité la cabeza para sacudirme las tonterías que estaba pensando y leí la respuesta.

_Deja de mandar mensajes y atiende tú cita. Eso ya estaba hecho desde hace 35 minutos que me pediste que cambiara de lugar. _

La referencia al tiempo es para hacerme notar lo eficiente que es. Iba a agradecerle cuando me envió otro mensaje.

_Por cierto, es buffet_.

¡Qué! ¡La mato! ¡Yo la mato! Lenta y dolorosamente.

_Y antes de que empieces a idear formas de asesinarme te aclaro que también arreglé que un mesero les sirva para que no tengan que pararse._

Exhalé un suspiro de alivio y coloqué el teléfono, a mi derecha, encima de la mesa. Si no fuera mi amiga ya la habría despedido por igualada.

Cuando vuelvo a concentrarme en Candice veo que está tomando una copa de vino blanco, intento hacer conversación pero solo responde con monosílabos.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora qué!_

Nada está saliendo como esperaba. Ni siquiera el beso. No es que me queje, ahora mismo quisiera volver a besarla, pero había planeado hacerlo al final de la velada. Cuando el mesero se lleva el entremés mi paciencia se agota.

– ¿Algo va mal? – pregunté más rudo de lo que pretendía. Sorprendida levantó la vista de su plato. – Siento que desde que nos sentamos estás distinta – continué decidido. Como dice la abuela de Jari "lo que sea que truene de una vez".

– No, es sólo que me pareció que querías estar en otro lado. – con su cabeza señaló mi teléfono. _¡Mierda!_

– No – negué agitando la cabeza para reforzar. – No hay otro lugar en el que desee estar si tú no estás.

La magnitud de lo que dije cayó sobre mí en el preciso instante en que Candice tomó mi mano sobre la mesa y dijo "yo tampoco".

Continuará…

¡Gracias por leer!

Háganme saber que les pareció con su comentario.

Jari


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Es un sueño. Un sueño maravilloso. Estoy en la proa de un barco que se mece al ritmo de la marea. Mi espalda está recostada sobre su pecho. Su pecho es fuerte y cálido, igual que sus manos que descansan entrelazadas en mi cintura. Mis ojos están cerrados, adormecidos por el susurrar del agua y del viento. Sentí un roce en la sien y mis labios se extendieron en una sonrisa. Suspiré con contento.

Hoy hace un mes que venimos a este crucero por primera vez. Era nuestra primera cita y estaba siendo un desastre. Terry se había puesto gruñón de repente y yo me encapsulé en mi misma. Creí que se había arrepentido respecto a mí.

"No hay otro lugar en el que desee estar si tú no estás". Había dicho viéndome a los ojos.

Creo que en ese momento me enamoré. A lo mejor ya lo estaba pero no sabía.

Esa noche hablamos, hablamos mucho. Comenzamos a conocernos realmente, profundizamos en lo poco que sabíamos del otro. Ahí supe que sus padres se separaron cuando él tenía cinco años y que él se quedó con su padre.

También supe que, de no ser por los piropos que me gritaron los trabajadores de la obra, él no habría volteado a la acera de enfrente y no me habría visto. De no ser porque todos los días, mañana y tarde, recibía halagos de sus obreros, no habría estado esperando verme aparecer.

Días después me confesó que de no ser por su influencia, jamás me habría enviado esas frases con las flores.

– Por supuesto que te habría mandado flores – rezongó ofendido cuando le dije que no tenía iniciativa. – sólo que sin esas frases cursis, de un modo u otro, habría llegado a ti Candy – aseguró acariciando mi mejilla.

Adoraba que me dijera Candy. En casa siempre me habían llamado Candice, sin diminutivo. No sé en qué momento dejamos de ser Terrence y Candice para ser Candy y Terry.

– Amo esas frases cursis – besé la mano con que tocaba mi cara.

– Yo quería invitarte a cenar desde la primera nota que te envié – agitó la cabeza riendo.

– ¿Qué te detuvo? – pregunté curiosa. Ahora lo conocía un poco más y sabía que su carácter no era tan paciente.

– Tuve miedo – confesó sin mirarme.

– ¿miedo? – no podía imaginarlo teniendo miedo. Por alguna razón, no imaginaba las palabras miedo y Terry en el mismo enunciado.

– De perder mi oportunidad – me miró a los ojos – tuve miedo que no aceptaras y te cerraras a mí – me tomó de la barbilla y puso su boca sobre la mía.

Esa noche fue nuestro segundo beso. El tercero si cuento el besito de nada de después de los chocolates. Las otras veces que habíamos salido no lo había besado, no por falta de ganas, sino porque cuando terminó la primera cita le dije que quería ir despacio. Habíamos avanzado mucho pero no iba a correr. Lo que estaba sintiendo era grande. Grande y perturbador. No quería echarlo a perder.

El día siguiente a la primera cita, a pesar que le dije que fuéramos despacio, me envió una frase que aún ahora me provoca escalofríos.

_Me gustas para nuera de mi madre_

Me retorcí un poco. Terry percibió mi movimiento por lo que apretó el abrazo y agachó la cabeza.

– ¿Quieres entrar? Está enfriando un poco – su dulce tono me impulsó a despegar la cabeza de su hombro y besarle la mandíbula. Me encanta hacerlo.

– Un rato más, por favor – le pedí dando un pequeño beso en su cuello.

Murmuró un "de acuerdo" y besó mi sien. Suspiré sintiéndome querida. Era perfecto. Tan perfecto que me daba miedo.

Una semana después supe que la perfección no existe y que los sueños, son solo eso, sueños.

continuará...

¡Gracias por leer!

Sigo publicando desde el celular. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, he tenido una semana complicada y estresante en el trabajo y créanme que sus review llegaban en el momento justo.

Gracias:

Skarllet

lizarter

Rocío Castañeda

Becky70

Dulce Lu

Soadora

Iris Adriana

Dalia

Conny de G

aprecio mucho sus reviews. Ojalá todos los que leen se animen a comentar.

Jari.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Estoy retrasado. Se supone que debía recoger a Candy hace 10 minutos. Hoy le entregan su carro y voy a llevarla a recogerlo.

Hace unos días tuvimos una pequeña pelea por culpa de su carro. Bueno, no exactamente, pero fue el detonante. Todavía no me queda muy claro que estaba pensando Candy ese día. A lo mejor estaba en esos días en que las mujeres se ponen sensibles y gruñonas.

Me había parado frente a ella en la acera. Apagué el motor y me bajé. La besé en cuanto estuve a su lado; estoy feliz de que la restricción de besos haya terminado. Le abrí la puerta y se introdujo en Bee. Sí, mi auto tiene nombre, se llama Bee. ¿Algún problema? ¿Es mío no? Además, sólo es entre él y yo.

– A partir del jueves ya no vendrás a recogerme – anunció en cuanto me senté al volante.

– ¿no? – pregunté con el familiar latido en los oídos.

_¡Va a dejarme! ¡Va a dejarme!_ Me repetía una y otra vez. Fue demasiado pronto, debí esperar a enviar a esa tarjeta, gemí en mi interior.

– Por fin reuní el dinero para pagarle al taller que está arreglando mi coche y me lo entregan el miércoles por la tarde – dijo como si tal cosa.

– Me estás diciendo que durante dos meses caminaste a tu trabajo porque ¿no tenías dinero para arreglarlo? – prácticamente estaba gritando cuando termine la pregunta.

No sé qué me pasaba pero sentí como mi genio se iba inflando conforme pasaban los segundos.

– Bueno, no soy rica. Trabajo para mantenerme – contestó muy digna.

Eso sólo hizo que mi genio llegara a las nubes. El miedo a perderla se había transformado en furia en instantes.

– ¡Pero yo sí! – no sé cómo no le reventé los tímpanos. – debiste decirme, yo te habría…

– Me habrías dado el dinero – terminó por mí, muy serena. Su serenidad me puso en guardia y automáticamente intenté tranquilizarme. – No Terrence. Eso no.

– ¿Por qué no? – protesté más dolido que enojado, incluso había usado mi nombre sin diminutivo.

Me duele que no piense en mí cuando tiene un problema, me duele no ser su salvación y su refugio. Me duele que no confíe en mí.

Tardó en responder, tenía las manos en puños y miraba hacia fuera.

– Porque no, no, no somos nada – percibí que estaba a punto de llorar en su voz quebrada.

Frené de golpe y giré a mirarla.

– ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? – mi garganta dolía. Sentí que tenía unas espinas atoradas, a lo mejor me las había tragado la semana pasada que comí camarones.

– Eso. No somos nada. Salimos juntos, nos divertimos. Nos besamos. – ya estaba llorando – pero no me has dicho que soy para ti. No me has dicho que sientes por mí. – su mirada seguía clavada en su ventanilla.

Por un momento no pude hablar. ¿No le he dicho qué es para mí? ¿No le he dicho que la amo?

– Llevo dos meses demostrándote lo importante que eres para mí. – aferré el volante con fuerza para no zarandearla. Se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un sollozo. Instintivamente iba a abrazarla pero me contuve. – ¿qué decía la tarjeta de hoy? – pregunté rogando al cielo por paciencia. Desconcertada me miró.

– Hoy no me enviaste ninguna tarjeta. – respondió entre hipidos.

Claro que le había enviado una tarjeta con el arreglo de hoy. Yo mismo la escribí, como siempre. Si hasta puedo sentirla en el bolsillo interior del saco.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

¡No pasaron por ella! ¡El maldito repartidor de la maldita florería no pasó! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando que no me di cuenta?!

Respiré profundo antes de llevar la mano al bolsillo y sacar la infractora tarjeta. Extendí el brazo y tomé la mano derecha de Candice. Me la llevé a la boca y la besé suavemente, casi con fervor. Abrí su palma y coloqué en ella la tarjeta.

Sus ojos, grandes y verdes, estaban brillantes por las lágrimas cuando me miraron.

– Léela por favor – estaba nervioso. No tenía planeado estar presente cuando la leyera.

Su mano temblaba cuando se la llevó al regazo. La vi respirar hondo y luego movió la mano sin quitarla de su falda. Su cara se transformó en un arcoíris de emociones cuando leyó las palabras escritas.

_Si amar es pensarte noche y día, vivir de tu mirada y respirar con tu sonrisa, entonces sí… _  
_Te amo._

Apenas pude reaccionar antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí, llenando mi cara de besos. Estaba medio sentada en mis piernas y mi corazón cantaba al cielo su alegría.

– Te amo – lo dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sonriendo enamorada con la cara manchada por las lágrimas y el maquillaje.

– Eres mi amor – confesé tomando su rostro en mis manos. – lo has sido desde que me ignoraste la primera vez – limpié con mis pulgares sus lágrimas.

– Y tú, desde que te vi sin camisa – por su mirada supe que bromeaba.

– ¿Por qué crees que no me la puse? – petulante levanté una ceja. – ya me habías ignorado una vez – le recordé – tenía que usar la artillería pesada para lograr que me miraras. – le di un toque en la nariz con mi índice derecho. Se recostó en mi pecho y comenzó a jugar con el cuello de mi saco.

– Perdóname – susurró luego de un momento. – no sé qué me pasa estos días, me comporté como una tonta berrinchuda – escondió la cara en mi cuello.

Yo tampoco me porté bien – reconocí. Tomé un mechón de su pelo y comencé a enroscarlo en mi índice. – no debí gritarte – besé su sien disculpándome sin palabras.

Un bocinazo a mi izquierda nos hizo recordar que seguíamos mal parados en la avenida. Se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento mientras yo miraba por los espejos antes de regresar al tráfico.

– Fue un mes – su timbre animado todavía sonó ronco por el llanto. La miré desconcertado. – el tiempo que fui caminando al trabajo fue un mes – aclaró al notar mi cara de "no sé de qué hablas" – el segundo mes tuve chófer – guiñó un ojo con picardía, se acercó para besar mi mejilla y se recostó en mi hombro.

El grito de uno de los trabajadores me trajo de vuelta de mi Candymundo.

– ¡Hey muchacho! – soy el jefe pero me siguen diciendo muchacho. Tuve que tarabajar hombro con hombro con ellos para que me respetaran; pero todavía me tratan como a un crío.

– ¡Te buscan! – gritó otro.

Por un momento pensé que era Candy que al ver que no llegaba venía a alcanzarme. Pero no hubo piropos que la anunciaran ya que a pesar de que es mi novia no dejan de piropearla. Estos desgraciados lo hacen a propósito, lo soporto porque a Candy no le molestan y porque, quiera o no, gracias a eso estamos juntos.

Terminé de abotonarme la camisa y tomé el saco antes de salir del área donde tenemos los casilleros.

– ¿Quién me busca? – pregunté en cuanto llegué a donde estaban reunidos los obreros.

Se miraron unos a otros sin decir nada. Se notaban nerviosos e incómodos. Ralph, que estaba a su izquierda, le dio un codazo a Ronald y movió la cabeza en mi dirección.

– Verá jefe – me llamó jefe, eso me puso alerta. Nunca, desde hace 7 meses que trabajamos en este edificio, me había dicho jefe.

Robert, a su derecha, le dio otro codazo. Se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y continuó.

– La señorita Candice estuvo aquí.

– ¿Dónde está? – quise saber de inmediato, seguramente al ver que tardaba en recogerla decidió alcanzarme aquí. No es la primera vez que lo hace, al fin y al cabo su oficina está a una cuadra.

Volvió a carraspear.

– Se fue – me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta con tanto rodeo.

– ¿A dónde fue? ¿Me dejó algún mensaje? – ya estaba sacando el móvil para llamarla. ¿por qué se había ido si vamos a ir a recoger su carro?

– No – negó Robert con la cabeza. – entró mientras estábamos reunidos aquí, no nos dimos cuenta que estaba aquí hasta que fue demasiado tarde. – murmuró sin mirarme.

– Juro que no sabíamos que estaba escuchando – afirmó Ralph y los demás trabajadores asintieron con fuerza.

– Que estaba escuchando ¿qué? – pregunté mientras escuchaba el buzón de voz después del cuarto timbrazo.

– Nos escuchó hablando de la apuesta, creo que pensó que estabas implicado. – dijo finalmente Ronald.

Me llevó un momento procesar lo que había dicho antes de salir corriendo. Tenía que encontrarla. A lo lejos escuché que gritaban que lo sentían. No me importó. Nada me importaba salvo encontrar a Candy.

Me senté a mirar el atardecer, el cielo estaba teñido de rosas y purpuras. En otro atardecer había sacado mi teléfono y había tomado una fotografía. En otro atardecer, era feliz, estaba rodeada por los brazos de mi amor. Éste atardecer es distinto, triste.

Mi sueño terminó abruptamente. Quiero cerrar los ojos y retomarlo donde lo dejé. Es imposible. Sólo una vez desperté y al cerrar los ojos continuó. Era una pesadilla. Los sueños hermosos nunca continúan una vez que despiertas. Los sueños hermosos son bellos mientras duran.

Cerré los ojos y las voces de los trabajadores se escuchan nítidas en mi cerebro.

– Págame Ronald – había exigido alguien. – el jefe lo dijo. Yo gané la apuesta. – estaba por hacerme notar cuando el obrero llamado Ronald respondió.

– ¡Está bien! Pero sólo porque el chico reconoció que sin nuestros piropos no habría conquistado a su chica – rió estruendosamente y sacó su billetera.

Supe que estaban hablando de mí y no me moví.

– ¿Sobre qué vamos a apostar ahora? – preguntó otro.

– Hay otra que pasa todos los días. Hay que decirle al jefe que ahora apostaremos si logra conquistar a ésta también. – mi mundo se detuvo en ese instante. Debí haber hecho algún ruido porque voltearon a verme asustados.

_A ésta también. A ésta también. A ésta también._

Desearía no haber ido a buscarlo. Desearía no haber escuchado. Desearía fingir que no oí nada. Fingir que no escuché que fui una apuesta y que ya estaban buscando a la siguiente.

– ¡Candy! – me estremecí al escucharlo.

– ¿cómo me encontraste? – pregunté sin desviar la mirada del ocaso.

– Tú me lo dijiste. Me dijiste que cuando estás triste vienes a este mirador. – respondió sentándose a mi lado.

Debí suponer que me encontraría. No contesté. Me limité a seguir mirando al frente.

– Mi amor – mi corazón saltó al escucharlo. _Traidor_, le susurré en mis adentros. – necesito explicarte. Sé que te sentó mal lo que estos brutos hicieron pero lo hicieron sin mala intención. – dijo a toda prisa.

– ¿Y tú? ¿También lo hiciste sin intención? – odié que se me quebrara la voz.

– No. – cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran. Pasó el índice por mi mejilla. Fue un toque tan familiar que me permití disfrutarlo. – Siempre fue mi intención amarte. Desde el principio supe eras para mí. – susurró ahuecando mi cara en sus manos.

Le creo cuando dice que me ama y eso me confunde.

Yo escuché claramente como decían que Terry había apostado con ellos sobre mí.

Repasé nuevamente la conversación y es entonces, con las manos de Terry en mi rostro, que me doy cuenta que en ningún momento dicen que él apostó.

– Tú no apostaste, ¿verdad? – lo miré a los ojos.

Sonrió con dulzura y acarició mis pómulos con sus pulgares.

– No. No aposté. – sé que dice la verdad. Lo siento en mi alma. – ellos apostaron solos. Hoy, poco antes que llegaras, me habían preguntado si estábamos enamorados. – se acercó a mi cara y besó mi frente. - Les dije que sí – afloró mi sonrisa, era un reflejo de mi alma - y Robert se proclamó ganador.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro. Quería tocarlo, necesitaba sentirlo.

– Se suponía que habían apostado que no lograría que te enamoraras de mí pero al ver que estaban perdiendo apostaron también sobre mí. – mientras dice eso mi corazón canta. Canta de alegría y amor. – Robert fue el único que se dio cuenta que éste amor es inevitable.

Lo besé. lo besé y después lo abracé. Me aferré a él con fuerza, disfrutando su calor. Disfrutando de sus manos sobre mi pelo. Deleitándome con sus labios en mi cuello.

Todo estaba bien.

Cerré los ojos y retomé mi sueño, justo donde lo había dejado.

continuará...


	10. Capítulo 9

¡Hola!

Ya estamos en el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por acompañarme en la lectura y con sus comentarios.

ojalá les guste.

Capítulo 9

Dentro de una semana es la inauguración del edificio. Mi primer obra terminada. Cuando mi padre me pidió que dirigiera el proyecto de expansión de nuestra cadena de hoteles en Nueva York, lo último que pasó por mi mente fue que conocería a mi único amor.

Éste año con Candy han sido, por mucho, mejor que el edén. Si Adán fue la mitad de feliz que yo soy con Candy… no entiendo como no se comió el huerto entero por Eva. La amo. La amo más que Bambi a su madre. No, mala comparación. Candy no es mi madre.

_Gracias a Dios_ pensé con un escalofrío.

El caso es que la amo tanto que, si el infierno existiera, iría ahí por ella. No es que sea necesario que vaya a un lugar inexistente pero el punto es que iría. Y nadie quiere ir ahí aunque no exista. Así de muchísimo la quiero.

Ya empiezo a parecerme a Candy con estos soliloquios sin pies ni cabeza. Eso es algo que ahora conozco de ella; cuando está nerviosa divaga en infinidad de tonterías. Además, sé que igual escucha Rammstein que Il Divo. Su lista de reproducción es un quebradero de ritmos musicales.

También conocí a su familia. Fuimos a visitarlos durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Estaba nervioso aterrado. Era la primera vez que iba a verlos y no quería causar mala impresión. No es que me interesara lo que piensen de mí. Me interesaba que no quisieran influir en Candy. No hay nada peor que familiares metiches preocupados por tu felicidad.

Afortunadamente me los eché a la bolsa desde el principio. El más difícil fue el hermano menor. Ese chiquillo me las hizo ver negras con sus intentos de sabotaje. Una vez me puso tachuelas en el asiento, suerte que Candy las vio antes.

Condenado crío. Ya tenía 17 años y se comportaba como de 12. Mi Candy me explicó que tiene un pequeño retraso y madurará más lento que los demás. Fue bueno que me lo dijera porque así comencé a tratarlo acorde a la edad que manifestaba.

Resultó que amaba Transformers. De más está decir que nos hicimos buenos amigos. Cuando nos despedimos le prometí la colección de autobots. Cada semana habla para preguntar cuando voy a enviarle el siguiente autobot.

A mi rubia no le hizo mucha gracia que ande comprándole cosas a su hermano pero al ver sus ojos ilusionados no le quedó de otra que ceder. Eso sí, me advirtió que no lo volviera a hacer.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejarme de los recuerdo y traté de concentrarme en los arreglos de la inauguración del hotel. Mi padre va a estar aquí y necesito que esté todo perfecto. Candy como buena organizadora se está encargando de todo. Cuando le dije que iba a contratar a su empresa insistió en encargarse ella misma, así que expresamente pedí que fuera ella la coordinadora.

Conforme la fecha se acerca se pone más nerviosa. Va a conocer a mi padre y eso la tiene al borde del colapso. Nunca pensó que conocería un Duque y menos que emparentaría con uno. Afortunadamente todavía no le cae la ficha de que va a casarse con el heredero y que será Duquesa. No es que ya haya aceptado casarse conmigo, ni siquiera se lo he pedido, pero en mi corazón ya pienso en ella como mi futura esposa.

No sé cómo reaccionará cuando le caiga el veinte. Me echó una buena bronca cuando le dije que era hijo de un Duque. Aunque, según ella, el enojo fue porque tardé un año en decirle. Exagerada. No sé porque no me decidía a decírselo. Quizá tenía miedo que saliera corriendo o peor aún que me quisiera por el título. Justo le dije ayer y sólo porque no tenía más remedio. Mi padre llega en unos días y no sería bonito que se enterara a la hora de la hora.

Ante todo pienso en ella, en verla sonreír cada día. Vivo con su mirada y respiro con su sonrisa. Mi rubia pecosa. Desde que descubrí sus pecas no he parado de bromear sobre ellas.

Estábamos en el mirador favorito de Candy. Le gusta que, de vez en cuando, vayamos a mirar el atardecer.

– ¿Esto que tienes aquí son pecas? – pregunté sorprendido. Ya tenemos 6 meses juntos y no las había visto.

– Sí, ¿por? – por su mirada ceñuda supe que era un tema sensible para ella.

– Es que tienes muchas, ¿cómo es que no las había notado? - pregunté desconcertado.

– Estás tan embelesado con mis ojos que no pones atención a lo demás – me dio un toque en la nariz con su  
dedo.

– Eso sí que no – negué moviendo el dedo índice frente a ella – yo pongo atención a todas, todas – hice especial énfasis en la palabra "todas" – las partes de tu cuerpo – se puso tan roja que por un momento pensé que no estaba respirando.

– En realidad, uso un corrector para taparlas. Se me terminó ayer y no he ido a comprarlo – confesó sin mirarme. Seguía avergonzada. Adorablemente avergonzada.

– Me encantan tus pecas – tracé una línea imaginaria sobre ellas con mi pulgar derecho

– Yo las odio – admitió en un susurro.

– Yo no – le aseguré – yo amo todo de ti, incluso tus pecas – las besé suavemente.  
– Si sigues así, comenzarán a gustarme a mí también – murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

Y vaya si no las ama ahora. Cada vez que bromeo sobre ellas finge enojarse, entonces la mimo y la beso hasta que sonríe.

Una de esas veces estábamos con mi madre. Las había presentado poco después de que Candy me dijera que me ama. Bueno, yo también le dije que la amaba. El caso es que decidí que era el momento de que mi madre la conociera.

Estaba muy pero muy nervioso. No es que la opinión de mi madre fuera a influir en mí. Es que ella es sobreprotectora conmigo. Mi madre es conmigo lo que Greenpeace a las ballenas. Así de intensa. Supongo que es porque no cuidó de mí durante gran parte de mi infancia. Para ella sigo siendo el nene de 5 años que se quedó a vivir con su padre. No importa que hayamos estado en contacto todo este tiempo y que haya pasado cada verano con ella. Para ella simplemente no he crecido.

Cuando por fin las presenté me sentí aliviado. A Candy le cayó bien y viceversa. El shock inicial de que fuera una actriz de Hollywood quedó atrás cuando Eleonor la trató con amabilidad y sencillez. Más le valía. No iba a permitir que la hiciera menos y mucho menos que la ninguneara.

Temía verme en un "Monster in law" de la vida real. Con los días me di cuenta que mis temores eran absurdos. Si hasta salían juntas de compras. Igual que en la película. Iban a comer juntas. Igual que en la película. Se veían cómodas juntas. Igual que en la película.

Me di un cachete mental y le di una patada a mis paranoicos pensamientos.

En ese momento sentí como si alguien me estuviera viendo fijamente y levanté la mirada. Mi corazón sonrió al ver a mi amor parada en la puerta de mi oficina. Ahora que el hotel estaba terminado pasaba más tiempo aquí. Y da la casualidad que está en el mismo edificio que la oficina de Candy.

En realidad fue cosa del azar ya que la alquilé mucho antes de conocerla, de hecho yo llegué al edificio primero que ella. La vida está a mi favor porque también dio la casualidad que una asistente de las que trabaja con ella es conocida de mi asistente. No cabe duda que aparte de guapo soy un tipo con suerte.

– ¿Muy ocupado? – me saludó con una sonrisa.

– Para ti nunca – aseguré levantándome para ir a su encuentro.

– Es bueno saberlo – respondió colocando sus brazos en mi cuello.

– ¿Te he dicho que te amo? – agaché la cabeza y tomé su boca. Soy un adicto a sus besos.

– No en la última hora – me respondió entre besos.

La apreté contra mí, estaba a punto de extraviarme en mi candymundo cuando la inoportuna de mi madre entró echa un torbellino.

– Terry, hijo. – la escuché llamarme antes de darle un último beso a mi pecosa. – acabo de hablar con tu padre. – continuó como si nada.

– Olvidé decirte que venía conmigo – me susurró Candy cuando concluimos el beso.  
Me separé de mi rubia pecosa y saludé a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla. Ya estaba apoltronada en uno de los sillones que adornan el despacho.

– ¿Y qué ha dicho? - no es raro que papá le hable. El duque y Eleonor siempre han tenido buena relación.

– Que adelanto su vuelo y llega mañana a medio día – miré a Candy, estaba pálida. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano.

– Me alegra. Así puede descansar un poco esta semana – comenté apretando la mano de Candy. – las invito a comer – me lo saqué de la manga para que mi madre dejara de hablar del duque. No quería que Candy se pusiera más nerviosa.

Mi madre dijo que sí de inmediato. Se levantó como resorte y se encaminó a la puerta. Yo aproveché para tranquilizar a Candy.

– No estés nerviosa – besé su frente y la abracé colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza.

– No puedo evitarlo – murmuró bajito

– Va a amarte tanto que cuando nos casemos vas a ser su nuera preferida – cuando quise morderme la lengua ya era tarde.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé quieto. Esperando. Sentí que Candy se movía contra mi pecho. ¡Mierda! estaba llorando. La solté un poco, coloqué las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la levanté para mirarla. No lloraba como supuse.

¡Se estaba riendo!

Un cuchillo, que digo cuchillo, ¡una claymore! de esas que usaban los highlanders, se enterró enterita en mi corazón. Yo acababa de decirle que algún día quería que fuera mi esposa y ella se reía. Se reía de mí y mis estúpidos sueños. Oí su risa y me llené de furia. Tanta que el maldito infierno, que no existe, explotaría con una mirada mía.

Dejé caer las manos a los lados de mi cuerpo. La solté y de algún modo sentía que era mucho más que soltar su cabeza lo que acababa de hacer.

– Me alegra saber que te divierto – mi tono de voz la hizo dejar de reír en el acto. Nunca había sonado tan seco con ella. Se secó las lágrimas, un momento, ¿lágrimas?

– Perdóname – se acercó y me besó la mandíbula. Casi la perdonaba con ese gesto, casi. – fue una risa nerviosa – se abrazó a mí y escondió el rostro en mi pecho.

– Risa nerviosa – repetí en voz alta sin abrazarla de vuelta.

– No sabía si reír o llorar – confesó sin despegar la cara de mi camisa – me puse tan feliz que comencé a imaginarme vestida de novia contigo a mi lado – la quité de mi pecho y la besé. A estas alturas estaba más que perdonada.

En la lejanía oí que mi madre nos llamaba desde el pasillo. Me había olvidado que iba a llevarlas a comer.

La inauguración del hotel fue todo un éxito. Arrancamos con el 40% de ocupación en la primera semana. Algo muy bueno en una apertura. Una vez arrancado papá y yo nos desentendemos y nos enfocamos en el siguiente proyecto.

Cuando le dije que quería permanecer más tiempo en Nueva York fue toda una sorpresa para él. No necesitó preguntarme los motivos de mi decisión. Le bastó verme junto a Candy para saber que no la dejaría aquí a merced de cualquier roba novias.

Al contrario de lo que Candy pensaba, el encuentro con el duque resultó un éxito. Se la había pasado leyendo libros de etiqueta y protocolo para tratar con mi padre pero a la hora de la verdad se le olvidaron todas las lecciones leídas. Simplemente fue ella misma y mi padre comprendió porque la amo.

Mi único amor es una rubia pecosa que "odia" sus pecas pero ya no usa corrector. Una hermosa mujer que ama las flores y los piropos. Sensible y amorosa. Llena de amor por mí.

La madre de mis hijos, bueno, será la madre de mis hijos. Porque ahora sí le he pedido matrimonio.

Y ¡claro! Como era de esperar aceptó. No es que fuera a rechazar al hombre de su vida.

continuará...

Sigo publicando desde el celular y es una lata escribir aquí. Gracias por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, por sus favs y follows. Gracias a todos a los que leen.

Jari.


	11. Capítulo 10

Llegamos al último capítulo de ésta pequeña historia.

El capítulo está desde la perspectiva de los dos.

Capítulo 10

– Cuando ven tu belleza ¡hasta las flores se marchitan!

No pude evitar reír al escucharlo. Terry le contó que me había conquistado con flores y piropos y ahora no para de gritárselos a las niñas del parque y del colegio.

– Deja de decirles piropos o sus madres van a venir por ti – le dije desde la banca donde lo veía jugar.

Miró alrededor como corroborando lo que le había dicho y al no ver peligro volvió a concentrarse en la carretera de tierra que estaba haciendo.

Mientras lo veo jugar, todo el amor que siento por él me desborda. Es impresionante como el corazón puede querer tanto. Su cabecita castaña se levanta y me ve para asegurarse que sigo aquí. Le sonrió y me mente divaga. Se va lejos, a otro tiempo.

Estaba sentada frente a la pc en mi oficina. Afuera se escuchaba el ajetreo de sillas arrastradas y pisadas que se alejaban. Le eché una mirada al reloj de la compu, las 4:55 de la tarde. Con razón tanto movimiento, todo el mundo se está preparando para irse.

Hoy no tengo prisa, Terry no viene por mí. Tiene que ir con su padre a una junta con la administración del hotel. Decidí quedarme un rato más para adelantar con unos contratos así que seguí trabajando. Sólo habían pasado 5 minutos, como constaté en el reloj, cuando un pitido ronco me asustó.

Decidí no hacerle caso y continuar con mi trabajo. El pitido volvió a sonar. Y luego otra vez. Tres veces más. Era caso perdido, no iba a poder concentrarme con esa cosa sonando a cada rato. Apagué el equipo y ordené mi escritorio, no me gustaba dejarlo lleno de papeles. Tomé mi bolsa y antes de salir pasé al baño.

Cuando salía del baño volví a escuchar el sonido cada vez más insistente. Bajé las escaleras y llegué a la recepción. Mis compañeros y gente que trabaja en el edificio estaban reunidos en la puerta. Supongo que viendo al tipo de la corneta ruidosa. Como pude me abrí paso y salí del edificio.

En la acera, frente a mí, estaba optimus prime. La aglomeración tenía sentido ahora, lo más seguro es que estuvieran filmando alguna escena. Miré a todos lados buscando las cámaras y el equipo de filmación. Al no verlo volví a mirar el tráiler y fue entonces que lo vi.

Terry estaba en el asiento del conductor, con la mano derecha estaba agarrando una cadena que cuelga del techo. Guiñó el ojo izquierdo y regalándome su pícara sonrisa abrió su puerta. Bajó los escalones y cuando estuvo en la banqueta se dirigió hacia mí con un ramo de narcisos en la mano. Nunca había sabido de flores pero desde que Terrence entró en mi vida soy casi una floriculturista; si es que eso existe.

– En nuestra primera cita dijiste que no había venido por ti en un tráiler – me entregó las flores y besó mi comisura, el lado derecho.

Ahorita no podía hilvanar una frase coherente y mucho menos recordar algo que pasó hace más de un año.

– Vamos - me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia la puerta del copiloto.

Me ayudó a subir y yo me dejé hacer. Me acomodé en el asiento y llevé las flores blancas a mi nariz. Terry subió a su lugar frente al volante, cerró la puerta, jaló la cadena que cuelga del techo haciendo sonar la trompeta del tráiler una vez más. Miró burlonamente a la gente en la banqueta y arrancó.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – me moví hacia él y pegué la cabeza a su hombro.

– Es una sorpresa - tuve una sensación de Déjá vu con sus palabras.

– ¿Cena en barco? – levanté la cabeza para mirarle.

– No vas a sonsacarme nada – me miró de reojo y rió al ver mi puchero exasperado.

Manejó en silencio. Supongo que quería evitar que comenzara a hacerle mimos y poco a poco le sacara a dónde íbamos. Cerré los ojos y me permití disfrutar del trayecto envuelta en su cercanía.

Al poco rato abrí los ojos, el tráiler se había detenido. Habíamos llegado al mirador, nuestro mirador. Terry salió del tráiler y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Me deslicé hacia afuera y puse el pie en un escalón. Estaba muy alto así que Terrence tomó mi cintura y me bajó. Riendo puse los brazos en torno a su cuello. Me apretó contra él y no me soltó.

Nos besamos así, abrazados, con la puerta abierta del tráiler a mi espalda. Momentos después me puso en el suelo, dio un empujón a la puerta para cerrarla, y me tomó de la mano. Comenzó a caminar y yo con él.

El sonido de un claxon me trajo de mis recuerdos. Enfoqué la mirada y vi a Terrence aparcado, a unos metros, en la calle. Un borrón azul pasó como un bolido y corrió al encuentro de Terry que se había bajado del carro y venía hacia acá.

Mi alma se llenó de calidez al escucharlos reír a carcajadas. Terry estaba dando vueltas con él en brazos. Lo estaba llenando de besos. Mis dos amores. Los hombres de mi vida.

– ¿Dónde dejaste a mamá, Noah? – le escuché preguntarle a mi pequeño de 4 años.

Noah me señaló y se revolvió para que su padre lo bajara. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo corrió hacia mí.

– ¡Mami! – se detuvo en seco. Aferró mis piernas con sus pequeñas manos y elevó su carita para mirarme – papi ha venido por nosotros – sus ojos eran dos luceros de emoción.

– Sí, mi vida. – le sonreí con ternura y acaricié su cabecita.

Terry llegó hasta nosotros. Cargó a Noah y me abrazó por los hombros, llevándonos a la camioneta que había reemplazado a Bee. Al menos en lo que respectaba a las salidas con Noah. Compró la más segura que encontró.

– Tuve que tocar el claxon para que me vieras. – agarró la manita de Noah que intentaba jalarle el cabello que le crece junto a la nuca. – ¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó con curiosidad.

– En un tráiler – respondí mirándolo pícaramente y se sonrojó.

Se me subieron los colores como siempre que me recuerda la propuesta de matrimonio. Pienso en ello y me da pena ajena. Ni tan ajena porque soy yo mismo. Es como cuando estás viendo a alguien hacer algo ridículo, vergonzoso, cursi, absurdo. Eso que sientes cuando lo ves y te dan ganas de evitar que sigan haciendo el ridículo. Y al mismo tiempo esa morbosa fascinación por ver cómo termina.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta abrí una de las puertas traseras y coloqué a mi pequeño hijo en el asiento. Es lo más hermoso que hay en la tierra. Él y su madre son lo más grande y bello que tengo.

Terminé de colocarle los cinturones de seguridad y cerré la puerta con seguro. Miré a Candy que ya se había acomodado en el asiento del copiloto y me dirigí hacia mi lugar frente al volante.

– Noah ha estado piropeando a todas las niñas del parque – me dice Candy una vez que arranqué la camioneta.

La miro y sé por su mirada que está intentando parecer un poco severa cuando en realidad quiere comerse a besos a nuestro hijo.

– ¿En qué habíamos quedado hijo? – lo miré por el espejo un segundo antes de volver la vista a la carretera.  
– Que sólo debía decírselos a la niña que me gustara – contestó con esa vocecita suya que derrite mi corazón.

Estaba por responderle que no es correcto andar gritándoles piropos a las niñas cuando habló nuevamente.

– ¡Pero papi! ¡Eso hice! – la manera en que se defendió me recordó a mí.

– ¿ah sí? – con una ceja levantada miré a Candy. Tenía una mano en la boca y se esforzaba por no reír.

– Sí – movió la cabeza afirmando. – sólo se los digo a las que me gustan pero me gustan muchas. – sonrió.

Y juro que vi un brillo granuja en esos pequeños ojos azules tan parecidos a los míos. Miré a Candy en busca de apoyo y ella hizo lo mismo.

– Noah me va a hacer ver mi suerte – articulé en silencio.

– Nuestra suerte – respondió Candy señalándonos a ambos.

Agité la cabeza riendo. Volví la vista a la carretera y continué manejando.

Noah comenzó a decirle a su madre el nombre de las niñas que le gustan. Candy lo escuchaba con atención y respondía a las preguntas que nuestro "angelito del señor" hacía.

Mi Candy es una mamá grandiosa, no hay mejor madre para mi hijo. Soy feliz con ella y siento que "feliz" no es suficiente para nombrar al sentimiento que me envuelve cada día. Tan dichoso que a veces me da miedo abrir los ojos y ver que estoy soñando despierto mientras veo pasar a Candy frente a la construcción.

Es en esos momentos cuando me dan ganas de abrazarme y llenarme de besos a mí mismo. Felicitarme por haberme lanzado por Candy. Por haber dejado de lado mi orgullo y aceptado las sugerencias de la gente de la construcción. Por no haberme dado por vencido al primer intento.

Y es ahora cuando pienso que no importa lo ridículo que me haya visto llegando en tráiler a buscar a Candy ni lo absurdo que me veía tocando la corneta una y otra vez. Todavía no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hice si al que le gustaba tranfromers es a mí no ella.

Tampoco importa la vergüenza que pasé cuando el discurso que había preparado se me olvidó. Lo tengo tan nítido en mi memoria. Había escrito toda una colección de piropos y había enumerado todas las razones por las que Candy iba a aceptar ser mi esposa.

Iba a empezar diciéndole que la amaba y después de eso le iba a dar mis razones y luego me arrodillaría, haría la propuesta y le daría el anillo. Se suponía que, mientras hacía todo eso, en el estéreo que hice instalar en el remedo de optimus iba a sonar "Te Amaré" de los gritones de Il Divo.

Hice todo mal. Empecé cantando, más bien recitando, la bendita canción. Y ni siquiera encendí el méndigo estéreo. Por lo menos la letra era buena y lo que decía lo sentía con todo el corazón. La escogí porque a ella le gusta y cada sílaba es lo que siento por ella. En teoría iba a darle el anillo cuando llegara a la parte que dice "Yo te amo y juro serte fiel". Creo que por lo menos eso sí salió bien.

Cuando Candy comenzó a llorar me di cuenta que estaba entregándole el anillo sin haberme arrodillado. Estaba tan nervioso que, en lugar de poner solo una rodilla en el suelo, puse las dos. Parecía que estaba pidiéndole perdón en vez de matrimonio.

Mi único amor se abalanzó sobre mí y terminamos en el suelo con ella encima de mí. Entre lágrimas y besos me dijo que sí. Nos casamos seis meses después.

Ese día le prometí que cada día de nuestra vida iba a amarla. Que la haría feliz para siempre.

Todos los días me esfuerzo por cumplirlo. Porque nuestra vida en Inglaterra esté llena de amor. Tanto amor que no extrañe a su país y a su familia. Tanta dicha que sonría todo el día, todos los días.

A través del parabrisas vi que estábamos a punto de llegar a casa. A nuestro hogar. El hogar que Candy y yo hemos construido con nuestro amado Noah y al que pronto llegará otro integrante. No es que ya esté embarazada, a menos que lo esté y no me lo haya dicho todavía. Es algo de lo que me estoy encargando con ahínco y que, por supuesto, me encanta hacer.

Anhelo una pequeña Candy corriendo por los prados ingleses. Sacando de quicio a Noah con sus tardes de té. Yendo a verme a la oficina junto con Noah y mi preciosa esposa. Pero eso sí, ¡ay del mequetrefe que se atreva a mirarla! O peor aún que se atreva a hablarle o lanzarle un piropo porque no vivirá para contarlo. Como si pudieran andar piropeando a mi niña sin que les de su merecido.

Disminuí la velocidad y me sacudí mis vengativos pensamientos sobre el inexistente pretendiente de mí, todavía, inexistente hija.

Entré en el camino empedrado bordeado de flores. Con tanta flor que le he regalado, Candy se hizo amante de ellas, así que cuando las plantó ya sabía el significado de cada una. Hay narcisos, rosas, azucenas, claveles, gardenias, violetas y tulipanes. Ahora, según ella, el camino a nuestro hogar está escoltado por amor, felicidad, constancia, esperanza, confianza, lealtad, alegría y pasión.

Llegué al final del camino, me estacioné frente a la casa y apague el motor. Me bajé para ayudar a Candy pero ella ya estaba quitándole el cinturón de seguridad a Noah cuando llegué junto a ellos. Mi pequeño diablillo salió corriendo hacia la casa en cuanto se vio libre.

Cerré la puerta del carro y la acorralé contra ella. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares. La ternura y el amor que habitan mi corazón salen en cada gesto y cada mirada que le entrego.

Después de casi 7 años mi corazón sigue desbocándose como la primera vez. No se acostumbra a Terry ni a sus caricias. Creo que vamos a ser un par de ancianitos y mi corazón seguirá encabritándose con sólo una mirada suya.

– ¿Qué decía la tarjeta de hoy? – me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Mis flores y piropos continúan llegando cada día. Nunca, ni una vez, han faltado.

– Aquí la tengo – con la cabeza señalé mi bolsa que colgaba de mi hombro.

– ¿No la has leído? – frunció un poco el ceño.

– Sí – sonreí internamente al ver su desconcierto. Tomé mi bolsa y saqué la tarjeta. – Me gustas para madre de mi hija – leí en voz alta.

– ¿Y? – preguntó ansioso.

– Y – repetí y le di la tarjeta para que leyera mi respuesta.

– Me gustas para padre de mi hija – dio un bufido al terminar de leer – no eres muy original que digamos mi sol – murmuró sonriendo contra mis labios. Amo esas palabras cariñosas con que me llama.

– A las mujeres embarazadas se nos perdona todo – contesté del mismo modo.

Me di cuenta en el momento exacto en que captó lo que dije. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso empezó a reír, me agarró de la cintura y dio vueltas conmigo. En este momento pienso que así es la felicidad. Ser feliz cuando él también lo es. Experimentar el placer de amar y ser correspondido con igual o mayor intensidad.

Luego de un momento paró y me colocó con extremo cuidado en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarme.

– No sé si será una niña – acaricié su cabello a la altura de su oreja.

– Te amo Candy y amo a nuestro pequeñito no importa si es niño o niña – había colocado su mano en mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarla y hablarle despacito.

– Te amo – acaricié su mejilla con ternura.

Acercó su boca a la mía y me besó. Suavemente. Sin prisa. Disfrutando. Amándonos.

Cada día estaba cumpliendo su promesa de amarme y hacerme feliz siempre; enamorándome cada día entre flores y piropos.

Fin.

Se acabó. Deseo de corazón que les haya gustado. Mil gracias por seguirla. Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios.

Jari.


	12. Epílogo

Entre Flores y Piropos

Epílogo

Mis ojos se llenaron de ternura al ver la apacible imagen de mi pequeña nena. La viva estampa de su madre. El otro sol en mi constelación. La niña de mis ojos.

No me había visto, miraba atentamente hacia el lado contrario, donde un hombre vestido de uniforme, un piloto, pasaba junto a ella. Caminé hacia ella pero me detuve en seco al escucharla.

— ¿Cómo caminan las tortugas? ¡Apaciiito!

— ¡Sarah! —fue tal mi grito que casi opaqué a los parlantes de la sala de llegadas del aeropuerto.

Al escucharme se giró a verme. Una radiante sonrisa adorna su rostro. Sin el menor titubeo se levantó y echó a correr hacia mí.

Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que llegara. Su carita emocionada y brillante no me iba a conmover. Se me abalanzó y tuve que abrir los brazos para contenerla pero no iba a dejar que mi enfado se evaporara con un simple abrazo. Un simple abrazo que llevo añorando 177 días, 14 horas 18 minutos y no sé cuantos segundos.

—Te extrañé —un par de palabras musitadas y me enfado en el olvido.

—También yo mi sol —sentía que algo tiraba de mi garganta. Apreté los ojos con fuerza al sentir que me ardían.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó elevando su preciosa carita para poder verme.

—Aquí estoy cariño —Detrás de mí, Candy, mi amada esposa, abrió los brazos para recibir a nuestra niña.

—Te extrañé mami.

—Y yo a ti mi tesoro.

La imagen de mis dos soles abrazados me cegó. No, no son lágrimas. Es el brillo de mis soles que lástima mi visión.

—No llores papi —Sarah deshizo el abrazo con su madre y volvió a abrazarme. Me permití disfrutar del cariño de mi niña unos segundos y luego les ofrecí mi brazo para guiarlas a la salida de la sala de llegadas del aeropuerto.

De acuerdo, sí estaba llorando. Pero que esperaban, eso es lo que hacen los años. Te ablandan. Y aunque todavía estoy papibueno —palabras de Candy no mías— a mis cincuenta y pocos años estoy más que ablandado por Candice y Sarah. Desde que la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos supe que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Y aquí estoy, en pleno verano. Dejando mi fresca y confortable casa en Stratford para soportar el agobiante sol de Los Ángeles. Y con lo que me encanta el calor. Pero a mi hermosa Sarah se le metió entre ceja y oreja ser actriz. Sí, heredó el gusto de mi madre por la farándula.

¿Y qué hice yo?

Montarle una casa con una barda de tres metros y cercado eléctrico en todo el perímetro. Cámaras de seguridad, alarmas y cuatro guardaespaldas. Todos casados, feos y mayores de cuarenta años; requisitos indispensables.

¿Controlador? No. Más bien, precavido. Tantas cosas que se ven en esos libros que le gusta leer a Candy. ¿Mi sol con un cuerpudo, varonil y "hermoso" guardaespaldas?

¡Ni en sueños!

Llegamos a la camioneta que nos esperaba para llevarnos a la casa y en ese momento mis entrañas colapsaron. Literal sentí como mis tripas se encogieron y luego se estiraron como liga de tiranchina.

Ahí, parado junto a la puerta del copiloto, está un cuerpudo, varonil y "hermoso" guardaespaldas.

Fruncí el ceño y tensé el cuerpo. Sentí el apretón que Candice me dio en el brazo del que la llevaba. La miré y vi su amenazadora expresión. Fruncí más el ceño y resoplé. Apuré el paso para llegar a la camioneta.

—Señorita — ¡Le sonrió! ¡El anabólico le sonrió a mi pequeña!

Contuve un gruñido mientras esperaba a que Sarah y Candice subieran a la parte trasera.

—Tu nombre —hablé por lo bajo. No quiero que ellas me escuchen.

—Abraham —Para mérito suyo ni siquiera parpadeó al responder.

—Debe de ser una broma —gruñí entre dientes. Abraham y Sarah. Alguien debe estar riendo de mi desgracia en estos momentos.

Subí a la camioneta y observé que, mientras él rodeaba el vehículo para subir al asiento del copiloto, Sarah no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Sentí deseos de decirle a Isaac, su otro guardaespaldas, que arrancara antes de que el anabólico se subiera.

Cuando el fulano se hubo acomodado dentro de la camioneta, Isaac me miró por el espejo. Moví la cabeza, indicándole con el gesto que podíamos irnos. Con apenas un parpadeo me respondió y enseguida se puso en marcha. El sí que es un magnífico guardaespaldas. Tiene las "tres F". Feo, firme y formal. Y lo mejor, esposa y tres hijos. Cumple a la perfección el perfil del puesto. Me mantiene al tanto de todo lo que sucede en la vida de mi nena y, por supuesto, de las nuevas contrataciones y reemplazos temporales en su seguridad. Y este es un tema que vamos a hablar apenas lleguemos a la casa. No es posible que no me haya informado de este nuevo… elemento.

Ni loco voy a permitir que ese remedo de patriarca conviva durante casi veinticuatro horas con mi sol.

Sentí un pellizco en el muslo y miré a Candy.

—Deja de mirarlo como si quisieras asesinarlo —aunque me habló bajito y sonreía con dulzura, fui muy consciente de su mirada reprobadora.

Miré de reojo a mi nena, estaba distraída con su móvil.

—Se llama Abraham. ¡Abraham! —murmuré incrédulo. Cuántas probabilidades había de que mi pequeña Sarah conociera un Abraham y que además le gust… le gust..., no puedo ni pensar la infame palabra.

—¿Y qué que se llame Abraham?

—¡Dios, Candy! No puedo creer que no veas la relación.

Candy por supuesto que entiende a qué se refiere su esposo. Sabe que ver al hermoso espécimen que cuida de su hija casi le hizo echar espuma por la boca. Y que se llame Abraham, igual que el patriarca israelita, cuya esposa se llamaba Sarah… bien, ya no hacen falta más explicaciones.

Miré a Terry y sonreí. Es un sobreprotector con Sarah. Si con Noah fue un "papá gallina", con Sarah… moví la cabeza sonriendo.

—Contrólate —le dije y acaricié su mandíbula. Eso nunca falla.

Mi corazón se agitó cuando me miró a lo ojos y vi en los suyos la pureza de nuestro amor. Esa mirada… tampoco nunca falla. Hace conmigo lo que quiere cuando me mira así. Y él lo sabe.

Rendida me recosté en su pecho. Escuchando el suave pero firme latido de su corazón. Cerré los ojos un momento, descansando entre sus brazos del estrés del vuelo.

Una semana atrás llegamos a Nueva York, donde reside nuestro pequeño Noah. La otra luz de mis ojos y dueño de mis desvelos. Aunque trato de no hacer caso a los rumores de sus aventuras amorosas, siempre termino mal durmiendo. Preocupada de que desperdicie el tiempo con tantas mujeres cuando, en algún lugar, debe estar la definitiva. Me inquieta que por estar distraído no logre verla.

En esta semana que estuvimos con él, noté que esa chispa traviesa que siempre le ha caracterizado ya no brilla como antes.

Terry asegura que por fin ha encontrado a la mujer que le hará recitar todos los piropos de la tierra en todos los idiomas. Y que probablemente todavía no ha conseguido que ella quiera escucharlos.

Imaginé a mi nene casado con una buena mujer y yo rodeada de Noahs pequeñitos.

Una perversidad se vino a mi mente y no quise evitar llevarla a acabo.

—Te imaginas, tú y yo, en nuestra casa de Stratford, rodeados de pequeños y revoltosos Noahs… —a propósito hice una pausa. Le miré y sonreía. Tenía la mirada perdida y estoy segura que estaba imaginando la escena que le pinté—… y Sarahs.

¡Oh sí! Sucedió justo lo que esperaba. El antes apacible rostro de mi amado esposo se tornó sanguinario. De haber vivido en el medievo ya habría sacado su espada y lanzado su grito de batalla.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me sentí culpable por el pobre Abraham. Si mi intuición de madre no me falla, ahí hay algo. Y me va a tocar a mí hacer de mediadora.

Suspiré y me reacomodé en los brazos de Terrence.

Me esperaban unos días difíciles, en medio del fuego cruzado. Un poco de calma y cordura que habré de sacrificar por el bien de la paz y felicidad de nuestra familia.

Hemos estado juntos por casi treinta años. Años en los que hemos sido inmensamente felices a lado de nuestros pequeños. Años en los que hubo tristezas, discusiones y reconciliaciones. Sobre todo reconciliaciones. Terry siempre quiere hacer reconciliación por todo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que la mayoría de las discusiones eran por tonterías, y provocadas por él, con el propósito de tener nuestra reconciliación. También, con el tiempo, aprendí a "enojarme" por tonterías y a recibir mis flores y mis piropos de reconciliación.

El movimiento de la camioneta cesó, señal de que habíamos llegado. Me incorporé a tiempo de ver la suave sonrisa con la que mi hija recibió la ayuda de Abraham para salir.

Y Terrence gruñó.

¡Gruñó!

Negué con la cabeza, me acerqué a la puerta para bajar y, mientras descendía, pensé que las semanas que pasaremos en Los Ángeles estarán llenas de reconciliaciones, flores y piropos.

¿Quién dijo que las discusiones no dejan nada bueno?

FIN.

Gracias por su lectura.

Jari.


End file.
